1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable reel adapted for performing electrical connection between a stationary matter and a movable matter by using a tape-shaped cable and particularly relates to a cable reel suitable for use in a steering apparatus of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When signal transmission is performed between the handle side of a car and the car body side of the car, a device such as that shown in FIG. 1 is used. Namely, a tape-shaped cable is spirally housed in a housing having an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder so that the rotation of a handle is absorbed by tightening and loosening of the winding of the tape-shaped cable.
Recently, requirements for reductions of weight of car parts and for reductions in cost thereof have increased more strongly. The case of a cable reel is not exceptional. To attain the weight reductions of the cable reel and a cost reduction thereof, it is necessary to make the tape-shaped cable thinner, and to this end, it is necessary to make the conductor thinner. When ordinary tough pitch copper is used as the conductor and such copper is made thinner, there arises a problem that durability against repeated rotation is lowered.